The Immortal Fox Lord
by Mugetsu16
Summary: Naruto. a boy who was alone through his childhood because his family was dead. Or were they? As he grew up, his learning was sabotaged so he ended up being the weakest person of his generation. Or did he? The Uzumaki Naruto that ever thought they knew is naught but a fake. Darkness is coming to Konoha, and many of its inhabitants will quake in fear of this entity.


**Well, this was one of the final versions of the Naruto x Claymore that I thought up before I chose the plot line that I am using in **_**Blurred Lines. **_**In this one, Kurama (Fem. Kyuubi) contacted Naruto instead of Hikari, so Naruto will be a lot colder. **

**Also, the yin and yang yoki were sealed into Hikari and Narumi respectively while the excess yoki around Konoha was sealed into Kushina. The soul will be sealed in Hikari. **

**I am not going to start with the backstory since it is similar to the one in **_**Blurred Lines. **_

**This is going to be only a single chapter unless you guys want me to continue it. Even if I do continue this, **_**Blurred Lines**_** will be my number one priority because it is the better of my two stories and it would be behind compared to this one. **

**WARNING: May contain clichés depending on the way you look at it. **

**Chapter 1: Returns and Revelations **

A blonde spiky haired young boy of twelve years was walking towards the Hokage Tower. The most striking aspect of his appearance was the kill-me orange jumpsuit that he was wearing. It was riddled with tears, given that he did not have the time to repair it.

He had been returning home after receiving his hitai-ate from his closest friend, Umino Iruka. He could still remember the trials and tribulations that he went through in order to receive the hitai-ate that he now wore proudly upon his forehead...

_**Flashback - Earlier that Day**_

Uzumaki Naruto was sitting on the swing outside the academy, watching longingly at the children who were being congratulated by their parents for passing their graduation exams. Every now and then, one parent would glare in his direction, and he could hear something about the Kyuubi.

With his limited intellect, he was trying to ponder what they meant. _"Kyuubi, what do I have to do with the Kyuubi? At least they aren't beating me anymore. Maybe they are talking about a new type of ramen that they want me to try..."_

When the thought of ramen crossed his mind, the orange-clad boy started to drool. Just as he was going to continue fantasizing about his precious ramen, he was interrupted by one of his academy senseis, Mizuki.

"Hey Naruto, how are you holding up? I am sorry that you failed," Mizuki said with a fake look of sympathy on his face.

Naruto looked up at his sensei, surprised by his appearance. "Oh, hey Mizuki-sensei. I don't hate Iruka-sensei or anything, I just wish he would cut me some slack. I am trying my hardest."

"Naruto, you don't need to be hard on Iruka-san, he is just doing what he thinks is right." After the silver-haired teacher said this, a devious yet sinister gleam entered his eye, a look that had escaped the notice of Naruto. "Besides, I am sure that you will pass the extra credit assignment."

Naruto looked up, hope brimming in his eyes. "Extra credit assignment? What extra credit assignment? Does this mean that I can still be a shinobi?"

"Oh, of course. All you need to do is steal the Forbidden Scroll of Seals from the Hokage Tower and learn one jutsu from it. If you can do that, you will pass and be given the rank of genin."

Naruto started to jump up and down, overjoyed that he now had another chance. He turned around and rushed off, getting ready for the assignment. As he rushed off, he throws a hand in the air and waves back at Mizuki. "Thank you Mizuki-sensei! I will pass and become a genin. Look out Konoha, the future hokage will pass dattebayo!"

Once Naruto was out of sight, Mizuki let a sinister grin crawl across his face. He turned around to depart, muttering one word into the wind.

"Fool..."

_**Fast Forward Few Hours - A Forest in Konoha**_

Naruto was laying on the ground exhausted as he was panting for breath. It had taken some doing, but he had finally mastered a jutsu from the Scroll of Seals. Said scroll was laying next to him unfurled to the first jutsu on the list.

"Yes, I mastered that one and Mizuki-sensei isn't even here yet! Maybe I will have enough time to master another one!"

Just when Naruto was about to look further into the scroll, he was interrupted by Iruka when he came hurtling into the clearing. He caught sight of him former student and promptly started to yell at him. "Naruto! Why did you steal the Forbidden Scroll! Do you have any idea how much trouble you are in?"

Naruto just grinned stupidly at Iruka, almost as if he did not hear a single word that his sensei had said. "Oh, hey Iruka sensei, I found you!"

This just caused the spiky-ponytailed chunin to face fault. When he got back up, he started to yell at Naruto, somehow with this head swelled up to a size far too disproportional to the rest of his body.

"You idiot! I was the one who found you! Know don't dodge the question, why did you steal the Scroll!"

Naruto looked confused, and answered, "Oh this? I was about to get to that. I mastered a jutsu, does that mean that I pass, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka was confused by the seemingly non-sequiter, but then he realized something. There was no way his dim student would have been able to do this by himself. Slightly worried, he asked his student an important question. "Naruto, who told you that this would let you pass?"

Naruto, missing the foreboding in Iruka's voice, just answered in an overly loud voice. "Oh, it was Mizuki-sensei! That doesn't matter right now. Does this mean that I am a genin now?"

Just as Iruka was going to answer and dash the hopes of the blonde genin hopeful, he pushed Naruto to the ground just as he was hit by a flurry of kunai that pinned him to the side of a conveniently placed shed. When he looked up, he saw the face of his co-worker.

Mizuki was standing on the branch of a tree with two fuma shuriken on his back. He had a slightly insane look in his eye, and started talking to Naruto.

"Well done Naruto, now all you need to do is give me the scroll and you pass."

Iruka, finally having the last pieces fall into place, yelled a desperate command to the confused child. "Naruto, get out of here! Mizuki lied to you! There is no make-up exam! Mizuki used you to get to the scroll!"

Naruto was starting to panic a little. Before he could decide on a course of action, Mizuki began to talk to Iruka as he pulled one of the fuma shuriken off of his back. "Isn't it a little ironic that you say that I am lying to the brat when this entire village had been lying to him since he was born?" With this, he turned his attention to Naruto. "Naruto, do you know the real reason why the village hates you?"

To Naruto, this was the one question that he wanted answered ever since he was a child. The Hokage would always tell him that he didn't know and that he should forgive the villagers for there ignorance. The aged leader had told him that he should rise above their hate and show them how good of a person he is. Despite all the advice he got from his grandfather figure, Naruto was still curious about what his sensei had to say.

"Wh-what? You know? Tell me why they hate me."

"Well, it was twelve years ago when the Kyuubi no Kitsune had attacked Konoha. The official story is that the Yondaime Hokage killed the beast, but it is not true. No one could kill the fox, so he did the next best thing. He sealed the fox into you. You are the Kyuubi, and do a favor and die right now!"

With his little story finished, Mizuki threw his fuma shuriken, aiming to bisect Naruto horizontally. Naruto could only sit there dumbly as everything that had happened to him since he was a child finally made sense.

"_So that's why all of that happened. The loneliness, the hate, the beatings, the refusal of basic services, everything. Is it true? Am I just a demon?"_

Naruto was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he did not notice the weapon of death soaring towards him. What he did notice was the blood that was splattered across his face. When he looked up, he was astounded when he saw the pain-filled face of Iruka. After getting over his speechlessness, he questioned his beloved sensei.

"Iruka-sensei, why? Why did you save me?"

Iruka tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace as he tried to suppress the signals of pain that was sent to his mind. "I saved you because we are the same. When I was younger, I would always act out, trying to get the attention of others. I wound up as the dead last myself. I couldn't let you die. You are important to me."

Naruto was going through a lot of emotional turmoil. Before he could be overcome by his emotions, the blonde took the Forbidden Scroll of Seals and placed it on his back. He turned around, and rushed off into the forest.

"NARUTO!" Iruka called out after his former student. He tried to get his attention, but failed. At this moment, he grabbed the fuma shuriken sticking out of his back and threw it back at the traitor and rushed off into the forest in pursuit of the blonde troublemaker. Mizuki effortlessly dodged the weapon before chasing after his two targets.

Inevitably, Mizuki caught up with Naruto. He was henged as Iruka, in hopes that that would be enough to trick him.

"Naruto, throw me the scroll! We need to get it away from Mizuki."

Instead of receiving the scroll like Mizuki expected, he received a head butt to the stomach. He crashed into the ground and rolled up against a tree. He gritted his teeth as a cloud of smoke enveloped him, revealing his true appearance. He glared at the person he hated the most in the world and questioned him. "How did you know that I was not Iruka?"

The blonde gave a smug grin until he collapsed on the ground as a similar cloud of smoke enveloped him. When the smoke cleared, the grinning visage of Iruka could be seen, as if he was mocking him. "Because I am Iruka."

Mizuki noted that Iruka was spent of energy, so he staggered to his feet and pulled the other fuma shuriken off of his back. "Why do you want to protect the demon that killed your parents anyways? It will probably use the scroll to become more powerful and then seek revenge on Konoha!"

"You are right, that is the kind of thing that the demon would do."

Naruto, who was sitting on a nearby branch, started to cry. He knew that it was too good to be true. Not even Iruka-sensei cared for him. His spirits, however, were lifted when Iruka finished his statement.

"But that is Naruto, the Number One most Surprising Knucklehead of Konoha. He would give his life to save his comrades, and I am proud to call him my student."

By this point, Naruto was shedding tears of joy. There was once again someone who believed in him. Just as he was about to celebrate, he heard something that infuriated him.

"I was going to let you live, Iruka, but it seems that I will have to kill you. You have impeded my efforts one time too many!" Mizuki raised the shuriken and was about to release it when a fist collided with his face, throwing him off of his feet. When he recomposed himself, he was greeted with the angry face of Naruto.

"Don't touch Iruka-sensei, or I will kill you!"

Mizuki found this extremely funny. "Ha! You, an academy failure, beat me, a chunin of Konoha! Get real!"

Naruto answered by simply crossing his the index and middle fingers of both of his hands into the shape of a cross and yelled out the name of the jutsu that he learned from the scroll. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

The result was impressive. In ever direction as far as the eye could see, clones upon clones were present. They all raised their fists into their hands at the same time and cracked their knuckles.

"Charge!"

Once this command was given, all the clones rushed forward with a battle cry and started to pummel the chunin instructor that was frozen in shock and awe. After the clones had finished their job, all that was left was the bloody mess that was hardly identifiable.

Iruka was flabbergasted. _"To master a jutsu of that difficulty in just one hour of practice, he truly will become Hokage one day."_

After snapping out of his reverie, he called to Naruto. "Hey Naruto, can you come over here for a second? Close your eyes as well."

His student complied, and stood right in front of him. Iruka reached up and untied the hitai-ate from his forehead, and tied it to the forehead of the blonde in front of him. After he had done this, he told Naruto to open his eyes.

When Naruto followed the request, he was confused. "Iruka-sensei? What happ-" he was cut off when he reached to scratch his head, but instead hit something metallic. Reaching up he felt the one thing that he was working for for his entire life.

Tears entered the eyes of the young boy. He launched himself at his sensei, and repeatedly thanked him. "Thank you! Thank you Iruka-sensei! Thank you so much!"

Iruka chuckled a little, and spoke. "Okay, settle down, settle down. We still need to go return the scroll and explain everything to Hokage-sama." Naruto visibly deflated at that. "And after that, we can go get some ramen. Does that sound good?"

Naruto beamed at Iruka with one of his megawatt smiles and grabbed the arm of his sensei. he rushed off in the direction of the Hokage Tower, eager to get to his promised ramen.

_**End Flashback**_

He had already been to the Hokage's office, so he was confused as to why he was being called again. As he neared the door of the office, he gave a nod and a smile to the secretary, which was returned with a sneer. Sighing, Naruto pushed open the door of the office.

"Hey Hokage-jiji! I came just like you asked!" To his surprise, the Hokage was not alone in the office. Instead, he was accompanied by four other people, people that the aged Hokage was glaring at.

The first was a man with spiky blonde hair similar to his own. He had bright cerulean eyes, and he was grinning at the boy who had walked in.

The second was a woman standing next to the blonde man who seemed to be slightly younger than the said man. She had unbound crimson red hair that descended to her ankles, and twin violet orbs peering at Naruto with adoration.

The third and fourth people were standing in front of the two people mentioned earlier. They were both girls and they seemed to be the same age as Naruto. One had silky blond hair that fell to her waist and violet eyes while the other had silky red hair that fell to her waist and similar violet eyes to what seemed to be her sister. They wee both staring at Naruto with undisguised curiosity.

After Naruto finished looking over the people in the room, he looked at the Hokage. "Hokage-jiji, who are these people and why is the Yondaime Hokage here? I thought he was dead."

Sarutobi gave one last glare at the crowd beside him and turned to Naruto. The anger in his eyes melted away and was replaced by what looked like regret.

"Naruto, these people are-"

Sarutobi was rudely cut off by the now identified Yondaime Hokage. He strode forward to Naruto, and looked down at Naruto. "Hello Naruto, my name is Minato. The red head is my wife Kushina, and these are my daughters. The blonde is Hikari and the red head is Narumi. We are your family and you are my son.

He heard a soft question, one colored with a tone that sounded almost like disbelief. "Where were you? Why were you not here?"

Sarutobi tried to signal Minato that he should not answer the questions, but the angle that he was facing prevented him from seeing the signals. Like a fool, Minato dove straight in and answered the questions, albeit grimly.

"Well, after we sealed the Kyuubi into your sisters, we needed to get away from the village. We realized that we needed to leave the village for sometime because if Iwa thought that any from my family or I was still alive, they would attack Konoha. We decided to leave you because you would have the easiest time growing up, so Sandaime-sama and I sealed a small portion of the Kyuubi's power into you to make it seem like you were the jinchuuriki. Sandaime-sama promised that you would be well looked after, and your godparents have said that you were doing fine, and that you were growing into an excellent shinobi. We had agreed that we would return in fifteen years when Kushina and I had required our lost powers and when your sisters will be strong enough to protect themselves. While orange may not be the best color for a shinobi, I am not going to judge. All I request is that you forgive your family for leaving you alone for the first fifteen years of your life, but we are here now and that is all that matters."

Minato looked at Naruto as if he was expecting Naruto to leap into his arms with a cry of joy. Instead, the look in his son's eyes surprised him. What he was looking at was pure, unadulterated fury.

Naruto looked past his so-called father and directed his fury at the Sandaime. The words he breathed out were quiet, so quiet that the shinobi in the room had to strain to hear it.

"You knew."

He kept muttering that phrase over and over again, each time increasing in volume until he exploded into a scream. "You knew...you knew...you knew...you knew...you knew! You knew!...YOU KNEW THAT THESE BASTARDS WERE MY FAMILY! YOU KNEW AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME!"

Kushina was so shocked that she didn't even reprimand Naruto for cursing.

Naruto suddenly stopped screaming and calmed down. He started speaking in a level monotone that was even more scary to the third fire shadow because it seemed so out of character for Naruto.

"You knew that these..._people_...were my _birth _family, and yet you never told me. All the times that I asked you, you lied to me. When I came to your office, you lied to me. During your visits, you lied to me. When I was starving on the streets like a rat, you lied to me. When I was shivering in a cardboard box wondering if I would live through the night, you lied to me. When I was lying in the hospital after one of the many fox hunts, you lied to me. Tell me old man, is there anything else that has been told to me that is a lie?"

Before the hokage could answer, Naruto cut him off while releasing a laugh. This laugh was nothing like the regular laughter Naruto would have. It was not the laughter of a young boy who found happiness in the smallest things in life. No, it was the laughter of a tired, defeated person who just had everything catch up with them.

"You know what, don't even bother answering that question. I know that it is going to be a lie as well." Naruto reached up to his forehead and untied the hitai-ate and threw it at his former grandfather figure. "And keep that piece of crap as well. There is no point in becoming a shinobi. Why would I want to be a slave to those who hate me? My own family didn't even want me and if what Minato-teme said is true, then my godparents would have rather lied to their faces than spend even a single second with me."

With that, Naruto turned around and left through the door. The people left in the room were too shocked to attempt to stop him.

Minato walked up to the Hokage's desk and picked up the file on Naruto that he neglected to read. He started paging through the papers, looking at Naruto's academic records. What he saw shocked him.

Naruto was the dead last. It didn't make any sense to him. How could he be the dead last with the pedigree that he had and two of the Sannin as senseis? He pulled out a small film crystal that had an analysis of Naruto's skills. He and his family watched it.

What they saw was not pretty. He skills were absolutely abysmal. He fought much more like a drunken brawler than a shinobi when it came to taijutsu, he couldn't even dispel the simplest of genjutsu, and his chakra control was nonexistent when it came to ninjutsu. It didn't help that Tsunade and Jiraiya were never there for him when they said that they were, and that the academy instructors were actively trying to sabotage his education.

Things just got worse when he got to Naruto's medical file. There were hundreds of entries from treatments for poisons to hospitalization for lynchings. The fox hunts were even worse. Shattered collarbone and severed tendons in the ankle. Released the next day. Third degree burns on 90% of his body. Released the next day. Thirteen shattered ribs. Released the next day. Multiple life-threatening lacerations throughout the body with a noticeable one spelling 'Demon' in Kanji. Released the next day. He spent a year's worth of time in critical condition throughout his life, and he was only 15!

Minato turned to the aged leader, a look of fury in his eyes, Kushina being not to far behind. He started to speak in a clipped manner, as if he was trying to stop himself from throttling his predecessor. Kushina wasn't doing much better.

"You said that he was being taken care of. You said that he would be safe. You said that Tsunade and Jiraiya were looking after him. YOU SAID MY SON WOULD BE TREATED HUMAN! WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU WHEN ALL OF THIS WAS HAPPENING SARUTOBI!"

Sarutobi truly looked older than his real age. All the mistakes that he had made in the last fifteen years were now catching up to him.

"The council wouldn't let me do anything. I wanted to help the boy, but that would have been seen as favoritism, and they would have taken my power away from me. My hands were tied, there was nothing I could do."

At this point, Kushina snapped. "SO! THEY ARE THE FUCKING COUNCIL! THEY HAVE NO POWER! THIS VILLAGE IS A MILITARY DICTATORSHIP, NOT A FUCKING DEMOCRACY! YOU LOST YOUR SPINE AND THEY WALKED ALL OVER YOU! TO MAKE IT EVEN WORSE, MY BOY PAID FOR YOUR INCOMPETENCE!"

She would have continued screaming, but she felt a small tug on her hand. She looked over, and saw that her daughter Hikari wanted to ask her something.

"Kaa-chan? Is Nii-san going to be alright? I don't want to lose him. I-I l-love him."

Kushina thought that this was the regular sibling love, but she was wrong. Hikari and Narumi had the connection that all triplets had, and it was only strengthened by the presence of the Kyuubi within them. They had seen all Naruto had gone through, and they were astounded when he would just get back up and keep going with that same never give up attitude. They were just starting to come to terms with how they felt for their brother, and then this happens.

Kushina reined in her anger so that she could answer her daughters question. "Don't worry musume, we will get your brother back. The three of you will be on the same team and we will bond like the family that we are. We will get him back. That is a promise, -ttebane."

After she had said her part, she turned back to the only two men in the group who were talking about what Kushina had just said. "If what we saw in the memory crystal was true, then Naruto is not ready to be a shinobi. His skills, to be frank, suck. He would be killed out on his first C-rank mission, and he doesn't have anything special like the Kyuubi's yoki to fall back on."

Sarutobi nodded in agreement. "I have to agree with you. His skills are horrible, but there is nothing I can do about it, for two reasons. The first is that Iruka-kun passed him, and the only way he will be prevented from becoming a genin is if he fails his sensei's test, assuming that he even bothers showing up for team assignments. The second reason is, well, that." He pointed to what was happening behind them.

Kushina was standing there smiling sweetly at the two men. This usually would have been a good thing, except for three things. First, the smile that she had on her face was too good to be true. Second, she was petting the katana that was strapped to her waist. Third and most importantly, she was emitting an aura of death that promised pain to the two of them if they made the wrong decision.

"Minato-kun, am I hearing correctly? I could have sworn that you said that you were going to send my sochi back to the academy where he was hated by the students and senseis alike?"

Minato started to stutter. "O-Of course n-not! W-Why would y-you think s-something ab-absurd like that? H-He will b-be on a t-team no d-doubt!" The blonde adult nudged the old man next to him, and thankfully her understood his cue.

"Yes, he will be on a team with Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura under Hatake Kakashi. Don't worry, he will be well taken care of."

Kushina's face twisted into a scowl. "Not good enough. Put Sochi-kun on a team with his sister and I."

The Sandaime rubbed his forehead. "It is not that simple. Kakashi had already been chosen by the council-"

"I don't care if he was chosen by Kami herself! I want my son on my team, or there is going to be hell to pay! Kukukukukukuku..." She started to tap he fingers against each other and if possible, the aura of death around her seemed to intensify.

The Sandaime grew pale. "Well, if that doesn't satisfy you, I have a compromise for you."

Kushina seemed to calm down, and her face seemed to revert back to the sweet smile of death. "Oh really, do tell..."

The Sandaime outlined his plan while the rest of Kushina's family was lined up against the door trying to get away from her. She was a great women, but Minato, Hikari, and Narumi had to agree that Kushina was scary when she got angry.

**With Naruto**

When Naruto had arrived home, he was seething in rage. _"How dare those fools come back after all I have gone through and try to be a family? They even had the nerve to try and act as if nothing bad had happened to me!"_

He managed to calm himself down, and then he thought to himself rationally. _"There is no point of being angry at Narumi and Hikari. They had nothing to do with this, but that doesn't mean that I can't despise them even a little bit. Right now, I just want to stay away from them."_

After he had finished brooding, he laid down on the sorry excuse he had for a bed and tried to get some sleep. That lead to the problem that he was facing right now.

He was extremely hot, and there was a searing pain in his stomach. He would have gone to the hospital if he was a normal person, but he was sure that the doctors would make a copy of the virus that was causing him stomach problems just so that they would have something that would work against him. He started to perspire copious amounts of sweat, so much that it started to make his clothes stick to his skin.

Soon after, his body started to bubble. This was when Naruto started screaming, but he knew the soundproof walls would make sure that no one would be able to hear him. He started to thrash around as he tried to get rid of the searing pain that was coursing through his body.

He staggered to his feet and stumbled to the run down kitchen in order to get some water to sooth his parched throat. The water may not be potable, but anything was worth the risk if it could sooth the pain, oh the horrible pain.

He reached for the cup and struggled to fill it with water from the tap. He brought the cup up to his lips and drank greedily. For a few seconds, it seemed that the water worked, and that the pain was gone.

He was wrong. Once the few seconds of respite were over, the pain came back, much worse than ever before. His face twisted into a mask of pain, and before he could release another scream of pain, his body exploded into a shower of blood. All that was left of Uzumaki Naruto was a giant blood stain on the ground.

Just when it seemed like it was all over, the blood started to trace itself into a pattern on the ground. When the blood had stopped moving, it started to glow a demonic red color as a rift in space and time opened right over the seal. A figure stepped out of the portal and knelt on one knee on the ground.

When the rift had closed, a convenient lightning bolt tore through the sky outside the window, throwing the features of the figure into sharp relief. He was wearing what seemed to be a Roman army-like uniform with a pair of leggings and a shirt in the color black. At the now identified male's throat was a symbol of a spiral, except this spiral was made entirely of straight lines. He had a claymore swords on his back, with two smaller tanto-like swords on his thighs. The strange part was that all three of the blades were layered with various seals. To complete the look, he wore a black waist-length cape.

Two cobalt blue orbs flew open. They were one of the strangest pairs of eyes that this part of the world had ever seen. Not only did the eyes have an ice like quality to them, the pupils were slanted and the sclera was pitch black.

Framing the twin pools of darkness and ice were locks of crimson red hair, the color of blood. The hair had a smooth, silky quality, and it was quite long, especially fora male. It fell nearly to his waist, where it ended slightly above the end of his cape. He lips started to move as he whispered a few words.

"The Immortal Fox Lord, Naruto...lives"

*****END*****

**Well there you have it. I have to admit that I did not put nearly as much effort into this as my other story, and this is more of a plot bunny than anything else. **

**I am opening up a poll on my profile to whether I should continue this story or not. **

**I hope that you like this, and this Naruto will have the same abilities as the Naruto in **_**Blurred Lines**_

**I understand that this chapter may have been littered with clichés, but hey, you don't have to read it. If you want little to no clichés, read my other story, **_**Blurred Lines**_**. **

**If you haven't understood what I have been trying to get you all to do, READ **_**BLURRED LINES!**_

**Story Word Count: 5,187 Words**

**Last Edit: March 8, 2014**


End file.
